It is commonplace to give or send notecards, letters, and handwritten notes to loved ones on special occasions or on holidays. Gifts are also given, but the personal thoughts written on the notecards and letters are often of more value to the recipient than the gift itself. However, the notecards and letters are often lost, misplaced or stored away in places that become difficult to access. Sometimes they are just forgotten.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the disclosure herein is presented.